


Halos: A Gay Wish for Daddy

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Magic, Males Only, Shota, Wish, Wish Fulfillment, Yaoi, bara, bara slut, bottom bara, bottom daddy, halos, magic items, man-cunt, mancunt, manpussy, turn gay, turned gay, turning gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's two sons have loved him since they could remember... they "loved" him in the nasty way... but their daddy is as straight as a line representing  the shortest point  between two objects. So the two have been trying to turn their daddy gay, then one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you wish upon a dick

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Mordred for helping me get off my ass and write this story.

“Hey pops,” Tim (14) said as he heard his dad coming out of the hall into the kitchen, “One or two eggs?” 

Jonathan (38) yawned deep and loud as he scratched his bare chest, “Gimme two… I have a long day today.” the man yawned again. The man was only wearing his jockstrap… he didn’t think wear clothes would be an issue in his house because they were all men. 

His wife died giving birth to their last child but the man did not blame his kid, no he loved both of them very much, or at least … but being in a house full of guys he thought being modest should be the last thing on their mind. 

Jonathan was a man’s man, the straightest guy anyone could meet. He was 6’ tall and hairy all over. He was buff, large arms, large legs he would look like a body builder if he had no hair, a thinner waist and less of a gut. The man was a full-back in high school and he never really lost his body… though he did gain some age weight he was still the big strong buff guy he had always been. 

“Come on daddy sit by me!” a bright voice said… it was Kaden (12) his youngest boy, the kid was a breath of sunshine and always up beat. 

Jonathan was a big man.. but in contrast his two sons Tim and Kaden, were thin and shapely (almost like girls) but Jonathan thought he they would buff up like him after puberty. But Jonathan noticed, the boys took after their mother, their face, their lips, their bubble butts (and even their nipples were like their mom’s but Jonathan would never admit that). the boys were both blond and were on the slim side.

“What are you two up to today!” the man said in his booming voice… Jonathan never tried to yell but he always seemed like he was. His kids were used to their dad’s loud voice. 

“Imma play out side and I think Tim will come along.” Kaden said with his normal cheery attitude.

“Don’t involve me without asking!” Tim said a bit annoyed. 

“Come on Tim-” he dad began. 

“I know pops, I’ll take care of him.” the boy said. “I just wish he would ask me first.” he said still a bit annoyed.

After they ate, Jonathan left for his construction job… as the man closed the door, his two son’s sighed. 

“Man dad was hotter then usual.” Kaden said. 

“Yeah, his butt is so firm and bubbly.” Tim said. 

Jonathan thought the boys got their bubble butt from their mother but in truth they got their butts from him. 

“I saw him bend over in his room today, as he was reaching for his pants.” Tim said a bit excited, “And I was able to see his ass hole.” 

Kaden giggle as he rubbed his crotch… the two boys have been gay for their dad since they could remember. It might have been the whole walking around practically nude. But it was more than that… Jonathan had cared for them and loved them, and they loved him… it’s just one day it blossomed into something more. 

“Ok Tim, I heard there was this shop that sold wishes.” the boy said with bright eyes. 

Tim just smiled and agreed to go with his brother… they had been trying to find a way to turn their dad gay for a while now. They have tried things from hypnosis to magic rings to mind control and subliminal suggestions. This was one of their magical trips… Kaden was the one that usually suggested the magic stuff. 

-later- 

Kaden led his brother to a rundown candy shop near the the edge of the woods.

“See, if we go back here,” the young boy said going behind the candy shop “there should be a road… see!” Kaden said brightly pointing at a thin barely traveled road. 

Tim just rolled his eyes and followed his brother… the two followed the road until they almost lost hope. But then Tim said “Really?..” the boy said, not really believing what he was seeing.

In front of them was a large white shopfront, with gold trim in the middle of nowhere. The sign on the top read Halos in large letters and underneath it read “seller of male dreams”. 

“Look, look Tim!” Kaden said shaking his brother’s arm, “Look, see I told you!!!” the boy said excitedly. 

The two brothers walked up to the shop and looked at the items on sale… there was a section called immersion dvds, one was called “Blessed Pussy” there was a word in the middle but neither Tim nor Kaden could read what the word was. There were other items like cereals that almost looked like the name brand ones. There were also some potions, rings, necklaces and other strange items.

“Hello, what can I do for you.” a man said from out of nowhere, his voice sounded like one of those 80’s “hero” voices. 

The man was tall, taller then their father, he had blond wavy hair a cleft in his chin and muscular… like one of these bodybuilders but the man was not overly muscular to the point of cringy. Though his clothes did not fit at all, it was like he bought what he thought bushiness man’s clothes were supposed to look like. 

“My name is Helos, what can I do for you children?” he asked smiling, his super white teeth glinting. 

The boys were awestruck by the man’s unbelievable appearance but they got over it when they remembered their goal. 

“We wish our dad was gay!” Kaden said with a determined look on his face. 

“Kaden!” Tim wanted to tell the boy off. 

“Its ok, He is such an honest boy.” Halos said laughing in his booming voice. 

After he stopped Tim slowly walked forward and cleared his throat “Well, it’s like my brother said, we want to turn our dad gay… he is our object of our desires,” the boy said seriously “We heard you could grant wishes…” on the word “wishes” the boy looked away, knowing how ridiculous he sounded but he continued, “we love our daddy…”

The boy told the story of their love for their father. They said they would sleep with him when they were younger and missed those moments… they told him of how they tried to tell their father that they were gay, the man didn’t say he hated gay people, but he though being gay was a “stage” boys could grow out of (they said it was a friend that was gay). They also talked about all the hypnosis, mind control and other stuff they tried on there dad… and how each one failed miserably.

“Ok let me see,” Halos said looking at the boys up and down… he almost looked like he was looking though them. Then the man smiled. 

“I’ve got the the perfect items…” the man said as he disappeared into the back. When he came out he brought a new jock strap, a beer and a DVD. The movie was called Fuck My Cunt but when Tim took a closer look there was a word in front of “Cunt” the word was man… so it read Fuck My ManCunt.

“Ok, put this in his drawer,” Halos said holding up the jockstrap… it looked like a white jock strap, there was a strange pattern that on the straps. When Kaden looked closer the patterns were actually words written over and over again, it read man-slut in a lace like pattern on the strap. 

“And put this with his dirty movies…” He said flipping his hair back, “you do know where he hides his porn, right?” Halos said with a wink, he knew they did. 

“And this is the most important, give this to him when he gets home.” The man laughed. 

“This doesn’t have…” Tim did not want to sound rude so he took time to try to ask if it was poisoned or drugged… “…anything in it?” he hoping this was ok to ask. 

“Don’t worry all of these items are normal everyday items…” Halos said with a pause, “except I’ve integrated a spell into them.” he said with a wink. 

“So… how much do we owe you?” Tim asked 

“I only ask for your enjoyment.” The tall blond man said laughing. 

The two boys looked at each other and they began to walk back home. But they didn’t take more that two steps before they turned back to look back at the store… but it was gone. As if it was never there to begin with.

The boys ran, half scared half excited…

to be continued...


	2. Daddy Dickest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kaden are about to love their daddy... in the nasty way

-That night- 

“Hey boys I’m home!” Jonathan said coming in, closing the door and taking off his clothes in one motion. 

“Hey pops.”   
“Hey daddy” 

The two boys said at the same time. 

The large man, now only in his sweaty jockstrap, slumped into his lazy-boy. “Hey, can one of you boys get me a beer?” he said looking exhausted. 

The two looked at each other excitedly and raced to get him “thee” beer… Kaden won because he was small enough to get passed his brother as Tim opened the fridge. 

“Calm down boys.” Jonathan laughed with his booming voice. “Man, today was the last day of this job and there was so much work that needed to be done.” the man wiped the sweat off his face. I am gonna love this weekend.” 

Tim said “Yeah me too,” under his breath. 

After finishing his beer the man decided he was too dirty to just sit there. So he took a shower and after the shower he went to his room and for some reason he noticed a new jockstrap… he felt he needed to put it on. When he did he suddenly felt horny… he decided to put on a one of his movies. 

“Ok boys I need some alone time.” The boys knew what that meant, they always knew… that one time he tried to date again and the girl turned out to be a cock tease, every month when he gets his playboys… etc… but this time the man seemed to “forget” to lock the door. 

They looked into the room and watched their dad put in the dvd he pressed play and waited… he never knew he had this movie he wondered what it was about… the tittle read “Fuck My Cunt” it must have been an old movie… the people looked like there were from a 70’s style porn.

Jonathan watched as the actors played football… the cheerleaders were cute. But the movie focused on the game.

“Man if I don’t make this touch down I think I will be fucked.” a man said as if he just memorized those words from a script. 

The man did not make the touchdown and the everyone booed, the cheerleaders left disappointed. And the man was surrounded by the other team and his angry team mates. 

“Man that sucked, so I think you should suck this.” black player pulled down his pants and pulled out a large 9 inch cock. 

Jonathan wanted to look away but this scene was making him hard… he couldn’t understand it he never got a boner from less then a woman… boobs and ass… he said in his mind but his eyes could not turn away form the man on the screen.

“Yeah you costed us the game man!” a random guy with his team colors said “you fucked us, I think we should fuck you.” and the rest of the men on the screen pulled out their cocks.

Suddenly the man began to feel a little weird… as if he was getting pulled somewhere. 

When Jonathan woke up he looked around and saw that he was on that same football field that he saw in the movie. 

He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth all he heard was “Man if I don’t make this touch down I think I will be fucked.” he covered his mouth but he said the exact same line and he knew what was going to happen. He tried to change it but just like in the movie he missed the touch down. 

And there he was on his knees… everyone left and a man pulled out his cock. The strangest thing was that his body wanted that cock, he licked his lips subconsciously and began to suck that black man’s dick. 

Then he heard “Yeah, you costed us the game man, you fucked us, I think we should fuck you.” and Jonathan was really scared. This was when they fucked that guy. 

“No I’m not gay.” The man was able to say after pulling his mouth from the thick cock. 

“We don’t give a shit, you played gay we treat you gay.” a random guy said. 

“Ok but let me just suck you off.” He couldn’t believe he just said. 

Jonathan always thought of himself as straight but he felt he really wanted to suck these guys off… the thought of feeling those thick cocks in his mouth, excited him for some reason. 

“Ok but if we get bored of waiting for our turn we gonna take it out of your ass, alright man?” someone said. 

“and take that uniform off you don’t deserve to wear it.” one of his teammates said. 

So Jonathan took his clothes off… he was still buff but he was small for a man his size, he hated that but it was a fact, he was only 5inches soft or hard, though his balls were big and his cock was thick… it was just small. 

But all the other guys here were huge, they were large each one was at least 8inches and as thick or thicker then him. 

As he sucked those cocks Jonathan began to feel his virgin butt hole twitch, as if it wanted more… but the man tried his best to quell those feelings… no, he told himself, I am not gay… he told himself this over and over as he sucked endless cocks. 

His anus ached, as if it wanted more… 

“Come on man, we’re getting tired of waiting back here.” a guy said “We want some cunt!” they said. 

“But there is no cunt around here.” Jonathan found himself saying. 

A man looked at his twitching ass, “I think there’s a cunt here.” the man said sliding his finger into the man’s butt hole. 

Jonathan popped his head up surprised that anyone would put their finger up his butt hole. And even more surprised that he kinda liked it. “That’s not a cunt!” The man said a little more defensively then he thought. 

“Come on man, this is a cunt.” another man said spreading his ass cheeks. 

“Fuck it there’s only one way to find out.” a man with a deep voice said. 

And before he could protest, he looked back just in time to see a man push into his ass hole. 

“No, fuck! That’s not a cunt!” The man struggled… but three big men held him down. But he continued to protest “I don’t have a-” then it happened the man hit his love button and his cock became harder than it had ever been in his life.

He could not believe he felt so good with a cock up his ass… but it was true and the man kept on hitting that same spot… over and over again. So much that Jonathan was practically losing his mind. The pleasure was just too much, soon he began to scream.

“Fuck my cunt! fuck it! fuck my man-cunt!!!” he screamed “I have a fucking cunt!” “I love big cocks in my man cunt!!! Ohhhhh…. fuck yeah fuck my cunt hard!!!” he screamed over and over. 

The men began to stick their cocks into his mouth and took turns fucking his ass until this was the only feeling he liked… at first he jacked his penis off but by the 10th cock, he had focused both his hands and mouth to cocks, jacking them off or sucking them… he did not touch his cock anymore but he was still cumming from being fucked. And he loved every moment of it… he knew from now on he needed cocks in his ass as much as possible. 

-back in the room- 

They watched their dad look at a blank screen while holding the DVD… after a few seconds the DVD disappeared and their dad began to move. 

“Oh fuck I why am I so empty?” Jonathan thought out loud. The man then began to finger his ass like he was trying to scratch and itch way deep in his anus. 

“Dad?” Tim called out. 

“Oh son…” The man tried to gain his composure but he still was fucking his ass with his fingers… they would not stop. And it made the man’s eyes roll back into his head. 

“What’s wrong daddy?” Kaden asked.

They were told to play stupid and wait for the man to beg for their cocks. 

“I-I…” the man tried to say but to admit this in front of his sons was almost impossible… “I need coc-” but it was too late the boys heard him.

“Oh, like this daddy?” Tim asked. The boy pulled out a impressive 9inch cock. 

“Or like this daddy?” Kaden asked pulling a practically 8inch cock (it was slightly off but it was close enough). 

Their dad’s eyes widened, their cocks looked so big… they did not get that from him, their cocks were hard and ready and tasty… the man’s dick frenzy was starting again… “I n-NEED SOME COCK!” the man screamed out his confession. 

“What did you say daddy?” Tim asked.

Jonathan turned around and pulled his cheeks apart and said “Please fuck your daddy’s cunt!” 

The two brother’s already decided that Kaden would go first, he was smaller and slightly thinner and Tim lost rock-paper-scissors.

So Kaden put his cock head onto his daddy’s hole and he slowly pushed into the tight hole…

“Oh daddy you are so tight!” the boy said as he finally pushed the whole head of his cock into his daddy’s hole… soon he pushed his shaft farther and farther into their new slutty father’s ass. 

“Oh fuck son, it feels so good… your making your daddy’s hole feel soooo good…” The buff father would say in between his moans. 

“It worked, Daddy’s our slut now!” Kaden said as he fucked his daddy deep and hard.

“What?” Jonathan asked but still moaning ever time 

Tim put his cock into his daddy’s mouth. “Sorry daddy but we’ve wanted to fuck you since we could remember… but it was never going to happen “naturally” so we had to use some unconventional means.”

“I-is this *ahhhh* a drug?” he asked.

“No daddy, you will just want us to fuck you from now on.” Tim said pushing his cock back into his daddy’s mouth. 

After sucking his son for a while he pulled the cock out of his mouth… “So your the reason why I want cocks up my ass now?” The man said a bit serious… so much so that it kinda scared the two boy. 

“Thank you!” he said pushing his ass back onto Kaden’s dick “I would never have learned how good it feels to have a cock up my as- no man-cunt… yeah my cunt feels way better then my cock ever did.” the man confessed. “I have such a small cock anyway, I should just use my man-cunt for pleasure… Now I finally know why I have such a small dick I was always meant to use my man-cunt”

All the talk of their daddy’s man-cunt made Kaden unload his load into his daddy’s cunt. Jonathan felt his son’s cum fill his ass… and the only thought he could think of was this was where his seed belongs… 

“Good It’s my turn.” Tim said as Kaden pulled out. 

The young boy fed his daddy his softening cock to clean, Kaden winced a little when his tongue touched his tender cock head… but the boy endured because the feeling of his daddy’s mouth was a wonderful as the thought it would be. 

Meanwhile Tim pushed his cock into his daddy’s hole quickly… stopping a third of the way in... so he slowly worked the rest into his daddy’s sloppy hole.

“Oh fuck Tim fuck your daddy’s nasty cunt, fuck me deep son fuck your slutty daddy’s man-cunt!” Jonathan begged. 

By now Tim had flipped his daddy so he could watch his slutty face take his cock… It was not long before they had a rhythm going… before long his daddy was spewing his load onto chest that Kaden would lick to feed to his daddy. 

Watching his younger brother feed their dad his own cum made Tim cum hard into his daddy’s pussy. 

They all kissed and fucked into the night and all weekend… Jonathan was their personal slut and he loved it. 

When they were finally done for the night… the boy’s cocks were sore but they were satisfy… Tim was thinking this was the greatest thing that ever happened to them, as he thought this he saw a winged man outside the window… it looked like Halos, he saw his Golden hair but he also saw white wings, the boy rushed out to see if it was him. But all he saw was a receipt like paper with the words: jockstrap, dvd - Fuck My Man-Cunt and can of beer, on the ground with a stamp that said “paid” on it and some white feathers.

“Thank you Halos.” Tim said as he walked back into the house.

-A week later- 

The two brother’s found out that their daddy could turn other men into sluts by just getting seen while getting fucked… they had turned the mail man into a man-slut too by accident. 

But the person they really wanted to turn was their uncle and three his sons (their cousins) they had a crush on they whole family forever. They were just like them an all male family (but their aunt had ran away with another woman). 

So they invited them over… but when they got there, there was no one around. The did hear something down the hall though. 

“I think I hear some thing down here.” said their uncle Mark (43) the same build as his brother but he was always clean shaven. 

“Are you sure we should come in dad.” said their cousin Ted (18) a younger version of uncle Mark. The star quarterback at his school.

“Come on this is kinda fun.” said Ronny (16) their cousin the star wrestler in school.

“Shut up I think I hear something.” said Conner (14) the last cousin, the school’s star weightlifter. 

They all stopped at the last door in the hall way, they heard moaning but they were not prepared for what they would see. 

On the couch Tim and Kaden were cock to cock and their uncle was hopping onto their two cocks… saying “Fuck my pussy! Yeah fuck my cunt!!”

-later- 

Tim was fucking Ted. 

“Fuck yeah fuck my ass cous, I need your fucking cock in my jock hole! Yeah Fuck my pussy hard cous, ruin my fucking jock pussy!” Ted begged. 

Kaden was fucking his uncle Mark… 

“How could I have been so stupid, I should have had a cock up my ass sooner, I never knew I needed big cocks in my ass… Thank you so much for teaching me about my man-cunt, thank you for showing me I have a pussy that needs to get fucked!!!” Mark said, all he could do was thank them for showing him what his ass was for. 

The two others boys were paying with their uncle Jonathan, one fucked him while the other used his mouth… but the boys were really just trying to waste time so they could get their turn on their cousin’s dicks.

Tim and Kaden thought up some plans to fuck their coach and a few other teachers and jocks in the school… maybe they would need to visit Halos again. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys are wondering but Tim and Kaden both have naturally large cocks (that is why Halos looked them up and down, and decided he did not need to change their cock size...) and Jonathan's family have notoriously small penises, that is why they work out so much, they are trying to compensate...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OC... I wanted a character like Inky but I wanted the way that he "turns" people to be different.
> 
> I actually created him when LinkLink asked for a stories involving corny porn movies, he drew a comic about it... if you want to see that comic I will put a link to it below... though you need to get past the sad panda... you'll know when you see it. 
> 
> anyways I will put up the story based on that comic here soon so look forward to it.
> 
> https://exhentai.org/g/865939/4eb6fb0241/


End file.
